


В горах

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Про отношение к высоте и друг к другу.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В горах

Солнце палит, давит на голову и на плечи, камни на тропинке то и дело норовят вывернуться из-под ноги, а ветви кустов постоянно цепляются за одежду. Акааши уже почти жалеет, что согласился на этот поход. Или не почти, но гордость не позволяет пожаловаться, что ему тяжело. Бокуто пружинисто шагает впереди, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик, и выглядит так, словно сможет идти и весь день, и целую неделю без передышки. Ещё и наслаждаясь процессом. А Акааши даже к красивым видам изрядно охладел и телефон достаёт, только чтобы посмотреть на время. Они идут уже почти три часа. Лучше бы они выбрали гору с подъёмником.

Акааши сдаётся и открывает было рот, чтобы позвать Бокуто, но тот внезапно оборачивается к нему сам. Окидывает цепким взглядом с головы до ног и говорит: 

— Потерпи, Акааши! До вершины осталось всего ничего.

Акааши сцепляет зубы и кивает, хотя «всего ничего» от Бокуто вполне может вылиться в очередной час. И тогда Акааши просто упадёт замертво. Он в горах впервые и, как оказалось, совершенно неверно оценил вероятную нагрузку. Как глупо было положиться на слова Бокуто «о, да там всё близко, за полдня обернёмся, отличная прогулка выйдет!». Поэтому Акааши лишь проследил, чтобы у них были головные уборы, достаточно воды и солнцезащитный крем, а маршрут толком и не проверил. Так что теперь не имеет ни малейшего представления, где на самом деле они находятся.

Однако — удивительное дело — в этот раз Бокуто не преуменьшил, и довольно скоро они доходят до широкой вытоптанной площадки, которая и является вершиной горы. Бокуто радостно подпрыгивает, сбрасывает рюкзак и оббегает площадку по кругу. 

— Круто же, да?! — он оборачивается к Акааши. 

— Да, Бокуто-сан, — послушно соглашается тот.

Акааши тоже снимает рюкзак и тянется за водой. Прежде чем он сумеет по-настоящему насладиться достижением, ему надо хоть сколько-то отдохнуть. Но без жарко льнущего к спине рюкзака уже легче, а вода, хоть и тепловатая, всё равно приятно разливается во рту. Ничем здесь не сдерживаемый ветер слегка разгоняет зной и треплет полы рубашки. Акааши на всякий случай натягивает кепку поглубже, чтобы не сорвало очередным порывом. 

— Столько лет здесь не был, а почти ничего не поменялось, — говорит Бокуто. 

Он, конечно же, сияет: улыбается и щурит глаза, осматриваясь с видом хозяина, словно и эта гора, и яркое синее небо, и даже ветер принадлежат ему одному. 

— Вы поднимались сюда раньше? 

— Ага, в детстве. Приезжал вместе с отцом.

Акааши впечатлён. Хотя, возможно, не стоит так удивляться: это же Бокуто. Неудивительно, что даже ребёнком он был способен преодолеть такой путь. 

— Отсюда отличный вид, посмотри, — зовёт Бокуто, подходя к противоположному краю площадки. — Даже море видно вдали.

Акааши отставляет воду и плетётся за ним, останавливается в нескольких шагах. Море действительно блестит расплавленным серебром на горизонте. Бокуто встаёт на самом краю, складывает руки рупором возле рта и кричит во весь голос: 

— Э-ге-ге-гей!!!

Где-то далеко ему откликается эхо, но так слабо, что могло и показаться.

— Осторожнее, Бокуто-сан! — говорит Акааши и борется с желанием вытянуть руку: будто сможет на расстоянии уберечь Бокуто от падения.

Подходить ближе не хочется, но Акааши всё же делает маленький шаг. 

— Да не трусь, Акааши! — Бокуто оборачивается к нему. — Лучше глянь, какой можно сделать шикарный кадр!

Бокуто хватает его за плечи и ставит рядом с собой. Акааши мгновенно деревенеет. От распахнувшейся перед ними бездны холодно сосёт под ложечкой. Акааши не боится высоты, но его напрягают неогороженные площадки высоко над землёй. Даже простое ограждение в пару реек дало бы желанное чувство надёжности и защищённости. А без этого кажется, что любой порыв ветра может легко сбросить тебя с обрыва. Вид и правда великолепный: убегающие в голубоватую дымку горы, долины, крошечные домики внизу и сверкающая ленточка реки. Однако Акааши предпочёл бы наблюдать его из более безопасного места, а сейчас приходится рассчитывать только на то, что у Бокуто сильные руки и он крепко стоит на ногах. Они оба, конечно, стоят не на самом краю, как Акааши сперва показалось: до обрыва ещё добрый широкий шаг, да и ветер не так силён, чтобы сдвинуть человека с места — но страх упасть иррационален, и победить его всё не удаётся. Бокуто, видимо, чувствует сковавшее Акааши напряжение и убирает руки, позволяя отступить назад.

Потом Бокуто просит сфотографировать его и несколько минут принимает самые разнообразные позы на камеру. Акааши послушно снимает и чувствует, как постепенно перестают костенеть пальцы от напряжения. Страх отпускает, но не до конца: Бокуто всё ещё слишком близко к обрыву. 

— Может быть, перекусим? — предлагает Акааши. 

Они взяли с собой онигири и ещё кое-что. Приманка едой срабатывает, и Бокуто наконец отходит от края на безопасное по меркам Акааши расстояние. Акааши выдыхает.

Импровизированный пикник приносит неожиданно больше удовольствия, чем ожидалось. Акааши успел остыть после подъёма, и теперь с учётом ветра ему даже прохладно. Еда тоже очень кстати и здорово подкрепляет силы, да и обстановка постепенно перестаёт так сильно напрягать. Бокуто беспорядочно рассказывает о своих прошлых визитах сюда, перескакивая с одного на другое, и смотреть на него, такого увлечённого, как всегда приятно. Акааши размякает и успокаивается настолько, что перед уходом даже сам подходит к краю площадки (на разумное расстояние) и делает пару кадров вида и селфи вместе с мгновенно подскочившим Бокуто.

— Ты боишься высоты? — спрашивает Бокуто на обратном пути.

Жара уже немного спала, спускаться легче, чем подниматься, так что Акааши пребывает в куда более благодушном настроении, чем час назад. 

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я боюсь упасть. И не люблю неоправданный риск.

Бокуто приподнимает брови: видно, что он не очень понял и в принципе не особо согласен. Но тем не менее лицо его немного светлеет. 

— О, ну ладно, — говорит он.

Некоторое время они идут молча: Бокуто чуть впереди, Акааши следом. Затем Бокуто резко разворачивается, преграждая дорогу, и смотрит на Акааши в упор. 

— Ты мог бы сказать, если тебе не понравилась идея, — говорит Бокуто, и в его голосе проскальзывает обида — такая откровенно детская, что щемит внутри. — Я бы не стал тогда тебя сюда тащить. 

— Всё в порядке, Бокуто-сан, — мягко произносит Акааши и улыбается. — Я просто устал от жары и подъёма. Я не жалею.

Бокуто ещё немного смотрит на него остро и подозрительно, а затем расслабляется. 

— Ладно. Но если тебе что-то не нравится или ты чего-то боишься — говори мне, — Бокуто глядит под ноги и пинает мелкий камешек. — Не хочу делать тебе неприятно. 

Все его яркие, переменчивые эмоции так легко читаются по лицу, что сердце привычно тает. 

— Хорошо, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши тянется к его руке. — Мне правда не жаль и даже понравилось, не переживайте так.

Бокуто стискивает его руку в ответ, заглядывает в лицо и расправляет плечи. 

— Ну отлично тогда! 

Они продолжают спуск рука в руке, и Бокуто снова свистит себе под нос. Акааши легко шагается в ногу с ним, и даже неблизкий путь до автобусной остановки не портит поднявшееся настроение.


End file.
